A studden love's a Teatcher?
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit gaat over hermelien die verliefd word op Severus Sneep Dit verhaal is erg sucselsfol op een anderen site dus plaats ik het maar hier Schrijfdatum: 10-12-2007 geheugsteuntje voor mij voor hoe lang ik niks gedaan heb
1. Chapter 1

:a student loves a cheater?

Hoofdstuk 1: De opdracht.  
Hermelien liep door het huis waar Sirius opgegroeit was. Er werd op de deur geklopt. De orde leden waren geariveert voor de vergadering. Molly liep haastig naar de deur ze deed snel open. Bijna heel de orde kwam binnen lopen. Hermelien herkende meteen een gedaante met een haak neus en zwart haar, weer voelde ze het kriebelenden gevoel in haar maag. Vanaf het einde van het 4e jaar was Hermelien Girffel respect naar professor Severus Sneep. Ze snapte niet dat hij vroeger Zwadderaar was, er was veel moed voor nodig om te spoineren bij heer Voldemort. Dacht Hermelien. Haar respect was omgeslagen naar een ander gevoel, het was veranderd in liefde, maar helaas een verboden liefde. Hij was een leraar en zij een student. Ze maakte geen kans bij hem. Hermelien bleef hem volgen met haar ogen.

Severus Sneep liep het Grimbouwplein binnen, hij voelde zich niet lekker, hij had net een zware bij een komst van voldemort achter de rug en nu moest hij ook nog naar een stomme vergadering onder de aanwezigheid van zijn grootste vijand. Hij keek de gang rond en zag Hermelien Griffel. Hij keek haar recht aan en voeld een schok door zich gaan. Hij wist dat ze een onbereike bare liefde was, maar het verminderde de liefde niet, helaas, en dan ook nog eens dat leeftijds verschil. Waarom was alles altijd zo moeilijk? Dacht Severus. Hij liep gauw de keuken binnen.

Hermelien's hard had een paar keer overgeslagen toen ze hem in die diepen, zwarte, mystreuze ogen keek. Hermelien wou zich om draaien en naar boven gaan. "Juffrouw Griffel ik wil u vragen deze vergadering bij te wonen."zei de semvan Perkamentus plots. Hermelien was verbaast maar ze knikte. Samen met Perkamentus liep ze binnen alles was vol, behalve het hoofd van de tafel en een lege plek naast Sneep. Hermelien zuchte diep en ging zitten.

Sneep vond het niet pretig hoe ze naast hem zat, ze zat te dichtbij. Hij vond het moeilijk om zo dicht bij de onbereike baren liefde te moeten zitten.

Hermelien luisterde naar de vergadering, ze vroeg zich af waarom ze erbij moest zijn. Soms keek ze vluchtig naar Sneep. 1 of 2 keer, keek ze hem aan, recht in de ogen. Snel wenden ze dan weer haar blik af. Ze vond het aan de ene kant fijn naast hem te zitten, maar aan de anderen kant afschuwlijk. Ze had de nijging zijn hand te pakken die naast haar op de arm leuning lag maar wist dat gevoel te onderdrukken. Ze rook nu pas hoe hij naar verschilende soorten kruide rook. Het rook lekker vond Hermelien. Ze was dol op de geur van kruide.

Sneep keek vluchtig naar Hermelien, hij vroeg zich af waarom ze er van Perkamentus bij moest zijn. Hij had de aandrang een arm om haar heen te slaan, maar deed dat niet. Hij haalde diep adem en rook de geur van perzik. Hij besefte pas na een paar minuten dat dat Hermelien was die zo rook. Severus lette niet op pas toen zijn naam viel letten hij op.

"Severus zo als je me vermelden gaan alle dooddoeners naar een feestje van de malfidussen in kostuum?"vroeg Perkamentus. "Ja, proffesor."was het antwoord van Sneep. "Ik wil dat jij en juffrouw Griffel daar in kostuum heen gaan, niemand zal Hermelien herkenen, en jij moet wel want anders zullen ze aan je twijfelen Severus." Sneep keek Perkamentus niet verbaast aan, niet boos, nee, maar geschokeert aan. Sneep was totaal in schock. "Severus jij gaat gewoon in je dooddoeners gewaad zo als allen anderen mannen en juffrouw Griffel gaat gemaskert in een zwarte jurk."zei Perkamentus. Proffesor Anderling stond op en pakte een bolle zwarte jurk. Met grijs kant,opgepoften mouwtjes, grijzen zijde handschoenen zelfde stof als de jurk, een strake hals keting, waar een soort circkeltje omhing, met een zwarte haarband en het mooiste van alles een prachtig grijs masker met zwarte veren en versiersels."Juffrouw Griffel, neemt u de opdracht aan?"vroeg Perkamentus. Hermelien knikte. "Ga maar mee met Proffesor Andelring, zij zal u met uw kostuum helpen.

Hermelien en Andelring gingen naar een bijkamertje, daar hees Anderling Hermelien in de zware jurk er zat een soort hoepel in de voering, deed de sieraden om, en de haarband in, hield het masker voor en ging binnen, terug de keuken in.

Sneep's adem stokte bij die aanblik. Ze was prachtig in die zwarte jurk. Het verlangen haar te zoenen was sterker dan ooit. "Proffesor, is het wel slim Secretus met zo iemand te laten gaan, straks verkracht hij er nog."zei Sirius pesterig. Sneep greep naar zijn staf, dit ging te ver. Snel sprong Perkamentus tussen beide. "Sirius, ik vertrouw Severus voledig."zei Perkamentus kalm. "Ga maar Severus." Sneep knikte en liep met Hermelien naar buiten. Buiten bood hij haar een arm aan en die nam ze aan. Ze voelde zich van binnen tintelen en Sneep voelde het zelfde.

Zo Zaten Hermelien en Sneep niet op het feestje hoor 8) maar dit was hoe ze eruit zagen.  
[afbhttp://tn3-2. 2: Het Bal.  
"We moeten ons als een stel gedragen, vind u dat een probleem juffrouw Griffel?"vroeg Sneep. "Nee, Proffesor."zei Hermelien. "Itiem gedrag zullen we alleen in nood moeten vertoonen, ik zal zo veel mongenlijk proberen dat te vermijden."zei Sneep. Hermelien knikte opnieuw.

"Kunt u dansen, juffrouw Griffel?" Hermelien schrok van die vraag en schudde haar hoofd. "We zijn gedwongen te dansen, dus ik zal u leiden.'" zei Sneep. Hermelien was stom verbaast en vroeg. "K-kunt u dansen?"Hermelien kreeg erg in wat ze vroeg draaide haar hoofd weg zo dat hij haar niet zag bloozen. "Sorry van de vraag proffesor.""Het geeft niet. Om te antwoorden op uw vraag, ja ik kan dansen."zei Sneep. Hermelien keek verbaast, ze zag een villa opdoemen en werd zenuwachtig. Sneep merkte dit. "Er overkomt u niets, wees gerust juffrouw Griffel, Proffesor Perkamentus had u anders niet mee gestuur."zei Sneep gerustelnt. Hermelien knikte.

Sneep en Hermelien liepen een zilveren, groene danszaal binnen, de fakles waren in de vorm van slangen, de tafel poten en deur klinken ook. Het was best mooi vond Hermelien. Severus sloeg een arm rond haar schouders om haar te beschermen, mocht er wat gebeuren.

Voldemort sprak tegen Bellatrix van Detta. Ze keken op toen Sneep met Hermelien binnen kwam. "Wie is dat?"vroeg de stem van Narcissa Malfidus. "Jade, mijn vriendin."was het korte antwoord van Sneep.

voldermort kwam aanlopen en bekeek hermelien goed. 'Severus ik wil even met je praten zei die terwijl die hermelien aan keek.

[afbhttp://fc05. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Het Bal.

"We moeten ons als een stel gedragen, vind u dat een probleem juffrouw Griffel?"vroeg Sneep. "Nee, Proffesor."zei Hermelien. "Itiem gedrag zullen we alleen in nood moeten vertoonen, ik zal zo veel mongenlijk proberen dat te vermijden."zei Sneep. Hermelien knikte opnieuw.

"Kunt u dansen, juffrouw Griffel?" Hermelien schrok van die vraag en schudde haar hoofd. "We zijn gedwongen te dansen, dus ik zal u leiden.'" zei Sneep. Hermelien was stom verbaast en vroeg. "K-kunt u dansen?"Hermelien kreeg erg in wat ze vroeg draaide haar hoofd weg zo dat hij haar niet zag bloozen. "Sorry van de vraag proffesor.""Het geeft niet. Om te antwoorden op uw vraag, ja ik kan dansen."zei Sneep. Hermelien keek verbaast, ze zag een villa opdoemen en werd zenuwachtig. Sneep merkte dit. "Er overkomt u niets, wees gerust juffrouw Griffel, Proffesor Perkamentus had u anders niet mee gestuur."zei Sneep gerustelnt. Hermelien knikte.

Sneep en Hermelien liepen een zilveren, groene danszaal binnen, de fakles waren in de vorm van slangen, de tafel poten en deur klinken ook. Het was best mooi vond Hermelien. Severus sloeg een arm rond haar schouders om haar te beschermen, mocht er wat gebeuren.

Voldemort sprak tegen Bellatrix van Detta. Ze keken op toen Sneep met Hermelien binnen kwam. "Wie is dat?"vroeg de stem van Narcissa Malfidus. "Jade, mijn vriendin."was het korte antwoord van Sneep.

voldermort kwam aanlopen en bekeek hermelien goed. 'Severus ik wil even met je praten zei hij terwijl hij hermelien aan keek. Severus knikte en ging mee. Daar in de kamer aangekomen moest Severus gaan zitten.

"Wie is dat meisje?"vroeg Voldemort kil. "Jade Draconis."was Severus zijn antwoord hij keek strak voor zich. "Crucio!"zei Voldemort en hij richten zijn staf op Severus. Severus gezicht vertrok, maar hij weigerde te schreeuwen of zich te bewegen. Dat plezier gunde hij Voldemort niet. "Wie is zij?"vroeg Voldemort opnieuw. Sneep wist dat Voldemort dit deed om hem te testen of hij loog of niet, dus bleef hij vol houden. "Jade Draconis heer zo als ik u al zei."zei Severus. Voldemort kneep zijn slang achtige ogen tot spleetjes en gebaarde naar hem dat hij weg mocht.

Severus liep de danszaal weer binnen en zocht Hermelien. Hij zag haar bij een tafel staan en pakt meteen haar handen.

"Severus!"zei Hermelien, ze vond het maar raar Severus te zeggen maar als ze dat niet deed zou het opvallen. Severus zijn gezicht betrok toen Hermelien hem Severus noemde. "We moeten dansen."zei Severus, aan zijn gezicht was af te lezen dat hij pijn had. Hermelien knikte en fluisterde bezorgt. "Gaat het wel?" Severus knikte. Legde een arm om haar middel en pakte met zijn anderen hand haar hand. Zij legde haar hand op zijn schouder en pakte ook zijn anderen hand. Samen dansden ze. Het voelde of ze zweefden, zo fijn was het. Severus leek zelfs zijn pijn te vergeten. Er werd een blik op hun geworpen en Severus dacht. Kom op je moet haar een kus geven ook al is het een kleine anders valt het op. Hij boog zenuwachtig voor over en merkte dat Hermelien mee boog. Haar hart ging sneller kloppen. Severus raakte met zijn lippen de haren en Hermelien kuste terug.


End file.
